The Double Doctor
by GabyGrave
Summary: What happens when the doctor ventures into the crack in time? This story is 10/11 friendly.
1. Introduction

AN: I've been throwing around this pairing for awhile, trying to figure out how to write it. I think I figured it out. Also, the writing is a bit wonky. I'm hoping my timeline is right. I'm pretty sure it is. It's pretty short... There will be more, though!

P.S. I finally get to use the word "trainers" when referring to shoes.

Enjoy, dears!~

The Eleventh Doctor sighed as the TARDIS creaked and groaned. He was alone. He had left Amy in Scotland against her will. She would have tried to stop him; what he was doing was _extremely _dangerous. He was going to travel through the crack in her wall; the crack in time. The TARDIS was already landing, though, and he couldn't go back.

The Doctor opened the doors and stepped out. He was in London only three years earlier. He travelled through a crack in time expecting to find some hidden, unknown realm and he was in _London_. It was unexpected but he had to be there for some reason. The feeling in his stomach told him to start walking.

He was only a block away from the TARDIS when it happened.

"Ow!" A man's voice yelled as Eleven ran into him.

"Sorry, I'm a bit out of it. Are you okay?" He asked and then really looked at him. The man was _gorgeous_. He was tall and lanky with brown hair and soft eyes. He was dressed in a long brown coat, a suit, and red trainers. The man was _him_. He was standing in the middle of London talking to _himself_.

"No! You just rammed into me. The least you could do is buy me a drink."

Eleven was speechless. He was hitting on _himself_. Past him was hitting on present him; present him was hitting on future him. For some reason, he couldn't say no, though. Maybe it was his irresistible eyes.

"Alright, then. I hope by drink you mean tea," Eleven answered with a smile.

"Of course."

"What's your name?" Ten asked, as he sipped his tea.

Eleven paused, unsure how to answer the question. What would his reaction be? They weren't _exactly_ the same people. They had different faces, bodies, personalities. Still, it was a bit weird.

"You can call me Eleven," He replied with small smile.

"Eleven? How enigmatic. I'm the Doctor," Ten grinned and held out his hand. Eleven shook it, unaware of what would happen. Their hands touched and lightning shot through him. His hearts were beating out of his chest and he could feel himself getting dizzy. One touch told him everything he needed to know.

He was falling in love with himself.


	2. Beautiful

Oy! I'm sorry it's taken so long to update! I've been quite lazy lately. Summer, y'know? I hope this lives up to expectations. I have a feeling some of my punctuation is terribly misplaced; don't mind it. Don't mind the typos, either.

Morning light streamed through ratty hotel blinds. Eleven woke up, blinking his eyes furiously as the sun assaulted them. Slowly, the feeling returned to his body and he remembered where he was. He was lying in bed with Ten, his arms wrapped around him and his head on his chest. The sheets and blankets were strewn about and almost all of the pillows had fallen to the floor.

Eleven sighed. It shouldn't have happened. He could only think of what this could mean. He wasn't ever supposed to meet himself, let alone _sleep_ with himself. He wasn't sure when Ten had figured it out. It happened somewhere in between tea and sex. By the time he said anything; they were already naked and covered in sweat.

It was a _mistake_. It was one big mistake. He couldn't think properly lying there with him. The light was striking him perfectly, making him glow like an angel. God, he was beautiful.

Ten was waking up. His eyelids fluttered softly and then opened. He yawned and stretched, his back arched like a cat. He turned on his side to look at Eleven. His chocolate brown eyes swept up and down him, making sure he was really there.

"Good morning, sunshine," Ten whispered with a wide grin then kissed him. When their lips met, the world faded. Colours and sounds blended together until the only thing he could focus on was Ten. Then, just as quickly as it came, it was gone.

"Good morning," Eleven replied sleepily. He smiled softly and pushed his face closer to Ten's, their lips so close they were brushing. "What do you want to do today?"

Ten threw his head back and laughed. "We could go anywhere." And they _could_ go anywhere. The whole of time and space was at their fingertips. They could go anywhere at any time they wanted.

"Mmm... No, that wouldn't be safe." Eleven said with a soft smile.

"So, we'll just stay in town like normal people?"

It was Eleven's turn to laugh. "We're definitely not normal people."

I'm not sure if I'll continue. I probably will. Don't hold you breath, though. I know that it was short. Sorry.


End file.
